Unwell
by Broken Pride
Summary: One nice stalking day, Kyoko stumbles across the Wizarding World and finds out she has the opptunity to become a computer teacher and student at Hogwarts (D/G)


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see A different side of me I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired I know right now you don't care  
  
But soon enough you're going to think of me  
  
And how I used to be. me  
  
-Matchbox 20- Unwell-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own that Harry Potter or the rest of the gain, nor Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. Basically anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books. But I do own the character Kyoko Mai Mitsu (That's my Jap. Name btw) and I do own the plot of the story. So stay away *growls* (grrrr Watch Out! I HAVE RAAAABBBIIIIIEEESS!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*** Unwell  
  
Intro: Kyoko  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Oh. America were the people are free and the streets are paved with cheese. Oh yeah. Great time I am having here, were in Colorado the teenage hot spot is the gas station on the corner of Main Street and county line. Don't get me wrong. I love where I live. But I don't want to live here cause it is so dull just sitting here being normal (by human standards anyway).  
  
In the town I live in there is nothing around. That's right NOTHING to catch the attention of a teenage girl's eye. What is down there is a couple of bars, a liquor store, maybe a couple restaurants. and A MYSTERY BUILDING! Get this. I have lived in this town for 13 years and I still do not know what is in that building on our main business street. It's a mystery I am bound to find out before my next school year.  
  
To let you all know who I am my name is Kyoko Mai Mitsu and I am turning 16 soon and I am a Junior in High School. Great intro huh? Well, anyway, I grew up in a small town in Colorado called Erie. (It is their look on a map) In that town when I was 3 my parents, bro, and I moved into a town house on the corner of Lawley Street. And when I started school and had to walk to and from my house and the school. This is how I remembered my way back. 'Go to Balcom street, rhymes with Malcom (my dads name), Go to Second Lawley street (I always remembered it cause of Lolly pop. I was really into that Lolly pop song back in the day) and go to the corner were our house was.' Really kiddish, I know, but I did that until I moved to a bigger house in a new development called Erie Village (How gay is that?) when I was in 6th grade.  
  
My family, well, they are psychotic dim wits that are just like me. Funny how that works. They are the normal type of family but don't expect our house to be clean all the time (it rarely is) and don't expect some good school grades from us kids. Oh, and don't expect to find civil conversation in our house because that is totally off limits. Our conversation is mostly like,  
  
"YO!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh kiss it!"  
  
"Go. Clean something!"  
  
"Ha ha ha. loser."  
  
Okay. Now we get into the people we get to blame for my out coming as a person. My mum's name is Page and she is a cosmetologist (a.k.a. Hair stylist). Its really cool having your mum as a hairstylist because you can get your hair dyed and fixed up all the time. but most of all. ITS FREE! Awe! My friends are so jealous. My dad's name is Malcom (Only 1 L thanks) and he is a Mechanic. Nothing really special about him. Oh that was mean of me! *bad Kyoko bad* But really my dad is a sweet heart but I just wanna slap him sometimes like grrr! They both are nuts and I seriously mean that. They like to make sure that my brother and I know how good sex is and when they do it and what time not to be home. Joking of course. I hope. Normally at night when I am about to go out (which I rarely do, considering I live in a small town and I still don't have my driving permit because of my grades) or when I am sitting on the couch, OR at a restaurant when we are about to leave, my dad says.  
  
"Oh yeah we are about to go have some crazy wild monkey sex so make sure you leave the house at ___time and you could probably come back at ___ time. BUT if you hear some banging and screaming of names. Don't come in. Just leave."  
  
So basically my parents are totally nutters. Don't blame me. I didn't raise them! And they DO do that and I am seriously going to go mental in this house before the next school year starts. OH SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!  
  
Back to my family. My brother's name is Matt but he has a different last name. My mom had him before she was married and his father is a different guy than my dad. (We are trying to find Matt's dad so he could pay child support) He is a big ass monkey crack whore. (I think anyway. I don't wanna know his night job O_o) I just want to slap him sometimes because he is so rude and immature. Seriously, like if you put a monkey next to my brother and compare if they act like each other, you wouldn't be able to tell which was the monkey and which was my brother.  
  
My brother and my parents are caring and I love them very much but there is a part of me that doesn't want to be cooped up in a house and going to my school. I would rather just be at home or studying something more interesting than algebra or WWII. I wish there were a magic world I could go to so I could study spells, charms, potions, etc. But my wish never comes true so I sit in my room and read books. Like Harry Potter. Yes I love Harry Potter. That J.K. Rowling is a genius. I just wish she would make Ginny more outgoing. COME ON! GIVE HER A FRIEND! And Draco Malfoy can have a heart! Come on! No one is that evil deep down. Well. Except Voldemort. Well. It doesn't matter. Cause I will never be able to go to a school like that. Never will.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Oh so she thinks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
A/n: This story IS a Harry Potter fanfic. This introduction is just so you could get to know the character before the whole story starts! So... Yeah you get to know her better.  
  
Kyoko is based on my life and me. She is basically who I am. So you get to know Kyoko better, you get to know me better for who I am. Just not in my writing. Alright ;)  
  
Thanks guys and please review! 


End file.
